Sword Art Online Abridged Wiki:Regulations
Rules and Regulations Please note that rule punishments may vary based on the severity of the issue and past violations done by the suspected user. For the regulations on editing please refer to our manual of style. *'In accordance to Fandom's ToU, users under the age of 13 (16 in the EEA, not including the UK) are not allowed to be editors on the wiki.' **If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. *'Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions.' *'Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive.' *'Minor profanity is permitted' (such as hell, damn, piss, ass, or bastard when not frequently used or directed at another user) but severe profanity such as the F-Bomb, S-Bomb, "Female Dog" and racial slurs are prohibited, even when censored or shortened. **Acronyms and abbreviations that are typically known to contain one of the prohibited swear words are not allowed. **Linking to content with profanity is not permitted unless a warning is given. *Comply to all of our policies. If you wish to suggest a change to the policy, do so here. 'No...' *Discussion or sharing of sexually explicit content. *Hate speech, ethnic slurs, or any other form of discrimination or racism. *Spamming. *Trolling. *Using a bot program unless a staff member has control of or has approved of the use of the bot. 'Do not...' *'Share, post, or discuss ''leaked Sword Art Online Abridged content, including fake leaks.' **Leaked content is any media released by Something Witty Entertainment without approval from the creators. **A fake leak is any Sword Art Online Abridged related media that that has been created to imitate official content in order to purposefully misguide people. *Spoil anything. Just because ''you know what's coming up in the story doesn't mean everyone else does. Besides, that plot point might be changed in someway, so wait until said info is revealed. *Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. *Advertise with the intent of users paying for or signing up for said content. *Support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. *Make multiple accounts unless the one alternate account is used for bot purposes (and has been allowed by the staff). *Add speculative or non-canon material to articles. *Link to an unofficial way to view Sword Art Online Abridged content (such as seeing full episodes unofficially, reading full comics unofficially, etc). Privacy & Safety For your own safety, it's recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. So please consider this before expressing yourself to the community. Block Policy A staff member is within their right as a guardian of this Wiki to block any users being harmful or disruptive. In the event of a misunderstanding or misinterpretation, we allow for the user who received the block to testify their block to an administrator, who will then discuss it with the other admins to see if it truly was a mistake. Attempting to evade your block by creating alternate accounts will result in its extension. To testify your block, proof must be shown that the user was being abusive or that it was a misunderstanding. Preferably, a screen shot or other form of evidence should be provided, failure to do so will make your claim null and void, and may even get your account blocked or the ban extended for spreading false information. Episode Policy If an episode has not been released on YouTube (no matter if it has been on Patreon or a live stream) do NOT write any info from that episode. Character Name Policy If a character has had their real name revealed that is what their page shall be named, their username shall be listed as an alias or listed next to their real name in their brief description.